


Director Sharpe

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Has a Penis, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More Avalance sinnnnnHappy Avalance first date anniversary
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Director Sharpe

Ava trailed off as she realized there was no more space left to go between them. The blonde could feel her breath. It smelled like the mint gum she had chewed in the car earlier. Sara clenched her jaw and swallowed hard as the two made this steady eye contact. Unspoken words filled the air until Ava leaned forward and kissed her suddenly.

Then, the whole room was bright. Any type of storm could happen right then and Sara wouldn't even notice. When she was kissing Ava nothing else mattered.

The blonde's hands were quick to reveal themselves from behind her body in order to grab the director's waist. She pulled her hips drastically closer until the blonde could feel the pressure of her weight against her.

Sara let out a low growl of pleasure as Ava pinned her against the door. Their kisses were becoming more greedy and less precise. She slipped her tongue into the Director's mouth and felt Ava fight for dominance. She wasn't backing down though and finally, the older woman gave in.

She rolled her hips forward into Ava's and she heard a noise of appreciation. When she did it again she could feel that she was starting to get hard. Her head nearly slammed back into the door when Ava removed her lips and found her sweet spot without hesitation. She could feel her lightly sucking on it. It was just enough to leave a mark but Sara didn't mind. Ava could claim her all she wanted. She couldn't contain her little whimpery moan when she felt her tongue swipe over the mark to soothe it before their lips attacked each other again.

It was getting harder to breathe by the second but there was no way in hell she was going up for air. She could feel how wet she was, and when Ava's warm hands slid beneath her shirt she couldn't control the gasp of surprise.

Ava pulled back for a moment and Sara saw how her lips had become just a tiny bit swollen and she couldn't contain the smirk that crossed her face. Blue eyes met grey and she could read the director asking silently for permission and Sara's smirk softened to a smile.

“You have permission to do whatever you want to me,” She whispered into the older woman's ear before kissing the space just below it.

“Fuck,” Ava breathed out before hooking her hands under Sara's thighs and easily picking her up. The blonde squealed with a mixture of joy and surprise as she wrapped her legs around the director's waist.

“Second door on the left,” She smirked before kissing those beautiful, perfect lips again. Ava didn't even stumble getting her into the room while slipping her tongue in the blonde’s mouth.

Within seconds she felt her bed on her back and opened her eyes enough to see Ava propping herself over her. How the hell did she get in this position? How was she so lucky?

Without hesitation, she hooked her fingers on the hem of Ava's shirt and pushed it up to reveal a toned, tan stomach. Her mouth was practically watering at the sight. The kiss broke and they were both breathing heavily as Sara ran her hands across the smooth skin that was slightly tough from muscles. Without a second thought, she pulled the shirt completely off of her to reveal a dark blue sports bra.

The moment somehow went from greedy hunger to intimate as Ava stared down at her with blown pupils. Sara's hand reached up to caress her cheek and the brunette turned just slightly so she was able to kiss the palm of it.

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” Ava asked. Her voice was low and husky and Sara could have came just from hearing it.

“I want it all, Aves,” She murmured back and she could hear the sex in her own voice. “Are you okay with this?”

“More than okay,” Was her response. Ava pulled the sports bra off of her body and was finished just in time to see Sara pull her own shirt off.

The director made quick work of unclasping the remaining bra and as soon as it was off she kissed Sara quickly before trailing the kisses down her neck. Taking a hard pink bud in her mouth, she sucked on it and grabbed the other breast in her other hand. Below her, Sara let out a moan and involuntarily arched her back into the touch.

She could feel Ava flick her tongue over her nipple while pinching the other one and it was making so wet she knew her underwear were ruined. Her hands found their way to the back of Ava's neck where she threaded her fingers through dark hair as another moan escaped from the suction she gave to the other nipple when she had switched.

Ava pressed her hips down into Sara as her mouth moved back to kiss her lips. The blonde could feel how hard she saw and that was enough to spur her on further. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops on the director's jeans and pulled her down closer so they were pressed against each other. She gave a little tug, indicating she wanted them off, and Ava didn't hesitate to oblige **.**

She had to stand from the bed in order to unbutton her jeans and pull them off to reveal her bulge aching against her compression shorts. She watched Sara's eyes hungrily scan her body, and instead of giving her exactly what she wanted to see, she leaned forward and pulled down her leggings.

Sara quickly kicked them off to reveal the lace panties she had put on as a ‘just in case’. Silently she thanked whatever higher being there was that she had done so. Her entire body craved Ava's touch, but she was just as satisfied with watching grey eyes take in the view of her. Under most people’s eyes, she would have felt small and nervous but she didn't even feel close to that with Ava. She could see both the hunger and the emotion in her eyes and knew that someone this incredible would only come around once in a lifetime.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Ava stated and the words filled the air like Christmas time. Sara couldn't contain the stupid smile on her face as she sat up in order to pull Ava on top of her again. They both smiled into the kiss until they became desperate again.

Their kisses awkwardly met and Sara was about to move to pull off Ava's underwear when she felt the director move first. Her fingers trailed the lining of her underwear and she let out an impatient whimper. Ava removed her lips and started placing kisses down her body.

She would kiss every fucking inch of Sara.

She kissed just below her chin, right beneath her throat, to her collarbone, between her breasts (where she could feel the blonde's heart going a mile a minute). She trailed a line down her stomach, kissed each hip bone, and slowly tugged those sexy lace panties off.

Sara let out an unsteady breath as she watched Ava. She watched as grey eyes finally met her burning core and then watched as those eyes made their way to her own blue ones. She watched every damn movement Ava made. She was obsessed and hypnotized by this woman. She watched it all.

“Please.”

Her own voice surprised herself. She had never seen the look of such intensity in someone's eyes when they looked at her, and she couldn't stop herself from begging for Ava to touch her again. She needed her to touch her everywhere.

That flipped the switch for Ava. She held Sara's hips down as she kissed the younger woman’s inner thighs. Above her, she heard a soft moan.

And then there was the feeling of Ava's tongue sliding through her folds… and holy fuck. Touches lit up the room, kisses set off fireworks but this? This was like her entire body was about to melt into nothing. Her hips tried to buck into the feeling but Ava had a good hold on her so they were going at the director's pace.

The one taste of Sara was enough to send Ava into overdrive. She was painfully hard at this point but lord have mercy this woman tasted so _fucking_ good and all she could think about was making her cum. She wanted to hear her moans and cries of pleasure. She wanted to feel her walls tighten and her entire body release in immense pleasure. Ava wanted to be the one that gives that to her. So she did.

Her tongue worked expertly, and Sara was a moaning mess within seconds. She had tried to contain it, but Ava pressed her tongue flat against her before slowly licking through her drenched folds again. Then her lips found her clit and it was game over.

Sara's eyes were squeezed shut and her head was tilted back against the pillow as moans filled the air. When Ava slid a finger inside of her she felt like she was about to explode. It was taking her an embarrassing amount of time to build up her orgasm but she still had a ways to go. At this rate, it wouldn't take long.

Ava slid another finger in her and flicked her tongue to make incoherent patterns across the bundle of nerves that had Sara wreathing underneath her. The movement of her hand-picked up and she looked up from beneath her lashes to watch the blonde.

Her hands were knotted in the bedsheets and her knuckles were white but as she neared her orgasm she moved a hand to hold the back of Ava's head and she gently pushes her closer. She wasn't exactly being quiet with the noises she was making, and she could feel her walls start to tighten when the director's fingers curled inside of her.

“Oh _fuck_ do that again,” She moaned, pushing her hips against Ava's tongue as she continued to work on her clit. Those long slender fingers twisted and curled inside of her and Ava put just enough pressure on her clit for an orgasm to rip through her body.

She let out a gasp as her fingers tangled in brown waves and her toes curled. “Holy shit!” She cursed as she felt herself pulsate around Ava's fingers. Sara opened her eyes just in time to see the green flick up to watch her finish her orgasm. The movements were slowing enough to bring her down from her high, but her entire body screamed in protest from wanting more of that feeling.

Ava had managed to clean most of the mess she had made, and when she removed her fingers she stuck them in her mouth with a teasing glint in her eye. Sara moaned quietly at the sight and Ava couldn't resist kissing her.

She could taste herself on the director's tongue and it made her smile, but the loss of contact from her needy core had impatient for more. She swiped her tongue into Ava's mouth and she felt her moan from the action. Pulling back, Sara gave her a smug look before reaching down to rub her through her underwear.

She could feel how fucking big she was and how hard she had gotten, and she wanted nothing more than to feel that inside of her. Without a second thought, she pulled off the compression shorts to reveal Ava's dick.

She heard the director's breath hitch as she stared down at it. That thing was fucking massive. It had to be at least seven inches. Seven and a half? She didn't know.

“Holy shit,” She cussed again but in a different context this time.

Ava was hovering over her and Ava slowly trailed her eyes up until they met grey. She could see that there was this uncertainty in those eyes she found comfort in and she couldn't help but place a drawn-out kiss on her lips.

“You're huge, Aves,” Sara practically groaned and relief flooded the director's face. Had she thought Sara was put off by it? “It's fucking sexy.”

And then she was reaching into the drawer by her bedside to pull out a condom. She was on birth control but double protection was always better. She got it open and Ava leaned back in order for Sara to be able to roll it on.

She watched as the director's eyes fluttered closed briefly from the contact and she could see how red the tip was. Ava's lips were back on hers in an instant as she swiped her tongue into Sara's mouth. It only lasted a few seconds because she had lined herself up and the tip was now grazing her entrance.

“Fuck,” Sara gasped. “I need you in me. I want to feel-”

She was cut off by the slight roll of Ava's hips to push herself about halfway inside of her. Sara's mouth opened in a silent moan and Ava did the same. They were both breathing heavily and when the ache subsided she rocked her hips lightly to let the director know she could keep going.

She bottomed out inside of her and Sara finally let out a loud moan. “ _Fuck_ , Aves,” She cried as the older woman pulled out just to thrust back in.

They kissed again as she set a decent pace. It felt like the entire universe aligned each time Ava bottomed out inside of her. She was moaning too, and that sound alone was enough to almost send Sara over the edge again.

Her nails dug into the tan skin above her as Ava's thrusts became quicker. None of it was painful anymore. The entire thing made her head spin with ecstasy.

“Faster,” Sara breathed and Ava listened. The sound of sex filled the air as the brunette bottomed out every time.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Ava moaned as Sara's walls tightened around her length. Their moans echoed off of the walls as Sara came undone beneath her.

“Oh my god! Ava, _fuck!_ I’m cumming,” Sara practically screamed. The mix between hearing, seeing, and feeling Sara's orgasm was enough to make her hips falter and she came only seconds after the blonde.

They were both a panting mess as Ava's hips slowed to a stop. She pulled out and Sara hated the loss of contact. Disposing of the condom, the blonde realized that Ava was still semi-hard even after the mind-blowing orgasm she had given her.

It took them both a few minutes to come back to earth, but she kissed Ava deeply and gently pressed her into the bed. Now Sara was on top of her, not yet straddling but close to it.

“You can say no,” The blonde started before kissing her once more, “But do you want to go again?”

“You don't have to ask me twice,” Ava smirked. “ _Fuck_ you're sexy,” She breathed and Sara kissed her until the grin was gone and the look of desire returned.

Her hand slid down that toned, tan body until she reached the semi-hard between Ava's legs. Tracing her kisses downwards as the brunette had done to her, she pressed her tongue flat against one of her nipples and grabbed her shaft in her hand.

She peppered kisses back up to Ava's neck until she found her pulse point and sucked on it lightly. The director groaned in satisfaction and she felt her harden just a bit from it.

“Sit,” Sara said after sucking on her neck enough to leave a light hickey. Ava had claimed her, hell, she was gonna claim her back.

Listening to instructions, the director sat up and Sara got on her knees at the end of the bed. Her eyes flickered up to make sure Ava was okay with what she was about to do, and the older woman nodded.

To test out the waters, she licked up the underside of her shaft and sucked the tip of her dick lightly into her mouth. Ava let out a low, quiet moan at the action and Sara smirked.

She needed no further encouragement to take as much of her dick in her mouth as she could (which ended up being almost all of it) and began sucking on it. It didn't take long for Ava to get it up all the way again because each time she hit the back of Sara's throat she had to bite her lip to contain the moan.

Her hips almost had a mind of their own, wanting to thrust up into the blonde’s mouth but before she lost that much control Sara's lips were gone and she was being pushed back on the bed again.

The sight of Ava underneath her was just as beautiful as when she was on top of her. She straddled the director's hips and leaned down to kiss her again. Ava connected their lips immediately and Sara hummed in appreciation. She had been with guys who hadn't kissed her after having their dick in her mouth but when she hadn't missed a beat, the blonde’s desire for her intensified.

She pressed her hips down and grinded down on her dick, sliding it between her folds. Ava wasn't as loud as Sara was which made the moans she had that much more appealing.

Pulling back from the kiss, Sara pressed her hand on Ava's chest and rocked her hips again. She grabbed another condom before reaching between her legs. She slid it on and lined them up before slowly lowering herself onto the director's massive cock.

Sara threw her head back as she bottomed out, and she heard Ava let out a low, guttural moan. Lifting herself back up, she slammed back down and watched Ava's jaw go slack as she inhaled deeply to try and contain her moans.

With that being said, Sara was, once again, not trying to hold back with hers. She set a quick pace, lifting herself up and slamming back down until she felt her walls begin to tighten slightly. Ava's hips bucked to meet her thrusts and a few times when she slid fully onto Ava's dick she rolled her hips in little circles which made both of them moan.

Ava bit her lip so hard she was surprised she didn't draw blood. When she felt Sara's walls begin to tighten, she grabbed onto her hips and held her up.

Sara froze her movements as Ava slammed up into her.

“Oh, _fuck!_ D-do that. Don't stop,” She moaned. Her head was tossed back once again and her mouth was wide open as she moaned. Ava's hips moved quickly and after a few seconds, the blonde was coming undone in her arms.

She had to take a few deep breaths in order to hold herself back from cumming, but when Sara was spurring her hips and making those sexy fucking noises it was hard not to. It didn't even occur to her that this was an apartment complex and the neighbors might not be to happy at the moment.

Sara had taken charge for most of the night, and Ava had let her but now it was her turn.

“Flip over,” She commanded, and Sara did as she was told.

She was used to taking charge in the bedroom and was actually quite surprised when Ava hadn't protested. Now, on her hands and knees, she felt more turned on than ever. Even after three orgasms, she was ready to take the director again. No one had ever been able to keep pace with her like this, and even though she could feel her limbs beginning to protest there was no way in hell she was stopping until Ava was a moaning mess like she had just been.

Sara felt hands on her hips and within seconds she felt the now familiar explosion of feelings as Ava slammed inside of her. At first, she had been gentle, testing the waters. Her second orgasm (Ava's first) had been perfect. It was loving and new. They were taking care of each other but now they were fucking and she didn't know which she liked better. Ava was being careful not to hurt her, and she knew that but damn that woman had Sara wrapped around her thumb.

She could tell Sara to do anything and she would.

That's why after a few seconds of thrusting into her, Sara lowered herself to her elbows to give Ava better leverage and she heard her moan. There wasn't a sound sexier than that. Her laugh came close, but Ava moaning was a whole other universe.

Her moans became more frequent, and Sara wasn't holding back to join in with her own. She could feel Ava's hips against her ass with each thrust and her balls were practically slapping her as she picked up the pace. The sound of her arousal and their moans mixed perfectly, and then Ava hit that perfect spot inside of her that caused her to see stars before she even came.

“Right there!” Sara practically screamed. Ava was now cussing above her and she could feel her hips falter and she knew the director was just as close as she was.

“Uh, _fuck, Sara_! Cum for me baby.”

And that's all it took for her entire body to spaz into the best orgasm of her life. She screamed Ava's name as her body shook, and then she felt all of the brunette’s movement stop for a split second before her hips thrusted in at a slower, choppier pace which meant Ava was cumming too.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she heard Ava moaning her name from behind her. She hated the loss of contact, but she was also grateful for it as Ava pulled out. She was sore in the best way possible, and it took her minutes to come down from the high.

She just had sex with Ava fucking Sharpe… and it was the best sex of her entire life.

Adapted fic


End file.
